Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus One-Shots
by TheDiaryOfJane
Summary: A cute collection of one-shots starring your favorite demigods. I am currently taking requests! You can choose from Percy Jackson, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo, Travis and Connor Stoll, Will Solace, and Octavian. Request forms inside!
1. Request Form

Disclaimer: I'm just a wannabe author who doesn't own the Percy Jackson series in any way, shape, or form.

Hey everyone! Here is the information you need to have in order to request a form:

Your Name:

Age (optional):

General Looks (optional):

Name of Boy:

Setting:

Basic Plot:

Please submit your requests by PMing me! If you are a guest, you are welcome to submit your form in a review. I will try to get your one-shot done within a week.

I will not be writing anything innapropriate or is to remain an innocent collection of stories.

Make sure to comment on your opinion. I hope you enjoy!

Hugs,

TheDiaryOfJane

Now start requesting!


	2. Nico One-Shot for Uvray12

**This is a one-shot for Uvray12! I hope it was what you wanted. Also, Y/N means your name.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Percy Jackson…**

Your palms were sweaty, your knees were weak, and you were positive people from a mile away could hear your heart beating. You were completely by yourself with _Nico di Angelo! _You'd wanted to get some alone time with him, but this wasn't what you'd meant.

Aphrodite had chosen the two of you to go on a quest to find her stupid Crown of Temptation. If she hadn't threatened to turn you into a dove for disagreeing, you wouldn't of gone. There were only a million ways to make a fool out of yourself on a quest in front of your crush of two years.

Before last week, Nico probably didn't know you existed. He was rarely ever at camp, and when he was, you couldn't even go near him. Your overprotective half-brother, Percy Jackson, made sure of that. Percy barley let you talk to Grover, let alone the son of Hades. You knew Percy was doing it for your own good, though, and you loved him for it.

Nico was different than you had expected. He was extremely quiet, only talking when necessary. He always seemed troubled, as if he had seen something terrible.

"Y/N!" Nico's voice pulled you out of your thoughts. "Are you okay?"

You coughed awkwardly. "I'm fine, sorry. I was thinking."

He eyed you curiously. "You must have been thinking of something pretty interesting if it made you space out like that."

You could feel your face turning scarlet. "Um, no, not really. I was just remembering a part of a book I read the other day."

He looked skeptical. "Oh. Anyways, I said that we're going to be stopping soon. We've been walking for three hours."

You nodded. "Okay. Where are we going to stay?"

Nico shifted uncomfortably. "There's an abandoned mill up ahead."

You walked in silence for about another mile until you finally arrived at the mill. It was in a pitiful state, with rotting wood and crumbling bricks, but it was better than sleeping outside.

You cleared your throat. "Are you sure that it's safe?"

Nico shook his head. "No. Come on, Y/N. It's starting to rain."

He was right. Light drops of water were falling from the sky. I followed him into the rickety building. The dirt floor was cold, and a whole patch of it was full of weeds. A small stack of straw was in a corner.

"We can use the straw as a bed," Nico said. He started spreading it out like a makeshift mattress.

"I have a blanket in my bag," I told him. "It isn't very warm, though."

He shrugged. "I'm not that worried about warmth. We both have jackets on, and it's early fall. It shouldn't be very cold."

"Right." _We'll also have each other's body heat,_ you thought. There was really no other option than to sleep next to him. Whoever slept on the floor would freeze to death.

It was going to be awful. It was your worst nightmare, sleeping with him. He would be thinking about how awkward it was, and how he would rather be tortured in the Fields of Punishment than sleep in the same bed as you. And what if you snored, or did something equally embarrassing, like drooling?

Or you could talk in your sleep. You might say something about having a crush on him! That would be a nightmare. You wouldn't be able to look at him for the rest of your life.

You sighed. Why did Aphrodite have to pick you?

"We should call it a day," Nico said. "We have a lot of walking to do tomorrow."

"Yeah."

He climbed onto the pile of straw uneasily. You pulled the blanket out of your bag and wordlessly handed it to him. He cringed as you started to sit down.

You stared at the ground, mortified. "Uh, I can, um, take the floor…"

"No! I mean, no. It's fine." Nico's cheeks tinted pink.

You got down cautiously, afraid to touch him. It was inevitable, however, and your arm was pressed against him no matter which way you turned.

"Y/N?" he whispered.

"Yes?"

"Are you scared of me?"

Your breath hitched in your throat. "No, I'm not scared." Rain drop started leaking through the roof. You pulled the blanket higher over you.

"Y/N, look at me," Nico said.

You turned to face him. His big onyx eyes stared at you. He leaned in slowly, carefully, until his lips met yours. You froze, startled, then deepened the kiss. It was beautiful and passionate, going on as long as it could without air.

You both pulled apart, smiling. "I finally got the courage to do that," Nico said.

"I didn't think you knew I existed."

He bit his lip. "I did. You know what?"

"What?"

"Aphrodite might not be as bad as I thought."

**I hope everyone liked it! Make sure to review!**

**-TheDiaryOfJane**

[Type text]


	3. One-Shot for Foggingfun12321

**This is a one-shot for Foggingfun12321. I'm sorry it took so long, school has been crazy. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: The last time I looked in the mirror, I was TheDiaryOfJane, not Rick Riordan.**

Liana walked into Starbucks, pulling her thin hoodie closer to her body. It was autumn in Manhattan, and the sudden cold had caught everyone by surprise.

She had just come from the cake decorating store to buy blue food dye for her mother's latest baking project. She was freezing and it had started to drizzle on her trip to the shop, but she didn't mind. She loved walking in New York.

She stepped in line and patiently stood until it was her turn to order. The line wasn't long, and Liana soon got to the front. She smiled at the barista and asked for her usual cappuccino.

While she was waiting for her beverage to be ready, she noticed a boy around her age with gorgeous green eyes go up to the counter.

"I'll have a tall pumpkin spice latte please, with no whip," the boy said, his voice deep and strong. "And, could you make it… blue?"

Liana and the barista both blinked in surprise. Why would somebody make such a strange request?

The barista cleared her throat. "Sir, we don't sell blue coffee here."

The boy's face fell. "Isn't there anything you could do to make it blue? I'll pay you extra for it. Please, it's really important."

The barista shook her head. "I'm sorry, sir. We don't have blue coffee."

The boy sighed. "Just the latte then." He paid for it and came next to Liana.

One of the workers called Liana and handed her a cappuccino. She thanked the worker and took it to one of the tables. She sipped her drink and frowned. The boy had looked crestfallen when he couldn't get the color added to his coffee. She wished she could help, but there was nothing she could do.

She then remembered with a start about the food dye she had bought for her mother. Surely she wouldn't need to use all of it.

The boy's order was done, and he grabbed it, turning to leave.

"Wait!" she called. The boy turned around, confused.

"I couldn't help but to hear your conversation at the counter, and I happen to just have bought some blue food dye."

He raised his eyebrows. "Seriously?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I can spare a bit."

He paused for a second. "Did you poison it?"

She laughed. "No. It's straight out of the package. I haven't opened it yet." She opened her purse and pulled out the dye. "See?"

"That would be amazing! What's your name?"

"Liana."

"I'm Percy." He removed the lid and she squeezed a few drops into his cup.

Percy grinned at her. "Thank you so much! How can I repay you?"

Liana blushed. "That isn't necessary."

"Of course it is. How about I meet you at Luciano's Gelato tomorrow at eight? My treat."

She smiled shyly and nodded. "That sounds good."

**I hope that wasn't too bad. Make sure to review and request!**

**-TheDiaryOfJane **


	4. BSM for DestinyWish

**This is BSM with Leo for DestinyWish! I hope it's what you wanted.**

**Disclaimer: I still haven't managed to buy/steal the rights to Percy Jackson…**

"Alright, Olivia," Percy said. "Let's start our tour."

Olivia looked around eagerly, trying to take in as much as she could. Cabins of all different shapes and sizes surrounded her. Kids with swords ran around, and she thought she had seen a horse with wings take off.

Percy coughed. "Olivia?"

She blushed. "I'm sorry, I guess I got distracted."

He chuckled. "It's fine. That was what I did on my first day, too. Anyways, I was just pointing out the archery range. I would take you closer, but the Apollo cabin banned me from it after I accidentally shot a wood nymph."

"So I take it you're not good at archery?"

He snorted. "That's an understatement. Now, let me show you the cabins." He pointed to a bright red cabin with a rather messy paint job. "That's the Ares cabin. Ares is the god of war, in case you didn't know."

She nodded. "Cool. How do I know what cabin I'm going to be in?"

"Well, your godly parent will claim you when…" Percy trailed off, and stared at the top of Olivia's head.

She shifted awkwardly. "Why are you staring at me? Is something wrong?"

He shook his head. "You just got claimed."'

She must have looked confused, because he said, "Above your head."

She glanced up and saw an image of flaming hammer. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're a daughter of Hephaestus. He's the god of fire and the forges."

"So he's my dad?"

"Yup. C'mon, I'll take you to your cabin. I'll introduce you to one of your new siblings."

She followed Percy into a giant metal building that sort of resembled a warehouse. A curly-haired boy was standing with his back towards them.

"Leo?" Percy said.

The boy turned around and wolf-whistled. "Who is this smoking hot babe?"

Olivia tightened her ponytail self-consciously.

Percy shot the boy an annoyed glance. "This is your new half-sister, Olivia Andrews."

The boy's face heated up. "Oh, uh, I- right. I'm Leo."

Olivia shook his hand. "It's, um, nice to meet you."  
>Percy cleared his throat. "Okay, now that you guys know each other, I'm going to let Leo show you around the cabin. See you around."<p>

He quickly ran out of the cabin, leaving the two teenagers in an awkward silence.

Leo sighed. "I'm sorry for hitting on you. I didn't know you were my half-sister."

She shrugged. "It's cool."

"Well, to make it up to you, I'm going to show you something awesome. But you have to promise to not tell anyone."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Um, sure?"

"Follow me." Leo plopped down on one of the bunks and patted the spot next to him.

She cautiously sat. He pressed a button, and the bunk shot downwards. It stopped suddenly, making Olivia's stomach turn.

Leo pressed another button to reveal a dimly lit room, with dozens of machines everywhere.

"Whoa," she said, her expression awed. "What is this place?"

"Bunker Nine. It's amazing, isn't it?"

Olivia nodded mutely.

Leo laughed. "Just wait until you see this." He lead her over to a dark corner, where a bronze dragon figurehead lay."

She gasped, then yelped when it blew smoke at her. "That's so cool! What's his name?"

"Festus. It means happy in Latin. Do you like it here?"

"Of course!"

He smiled. "Welcome to Camp Half Blood."

**I hope that wasn't to terrible. Remember to review and request!**

**-TheDiaryOfJane**


	5. One-Shot for William Carstairs

**This is a one-shot for William Carstairs. I hope it's what you wanted!**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson still belongs to Rick Riordan… **

Kassedy lay in her bed, hanging her head just over the edge so that her light brown hair touched the ground. She was so incredibly _bored _that she would've almost welcomed a monster attack. Not that she knew much about monsters, since she had only been at Camp Half-Blood for a week.

A sudden pounding on the door made her jump up, startled. "It's open!" she yelled.

The door swung open, revealing a rather scrawny Latino boy with curly hair. "Hey there," he greeted.

"Um, are you looking for my brother? He's at the basketball court with the Apollo kids. I could get him for you if you want." Kassedy said, feeling uncomfortable under the boy's stare.

The boy shrugged. "I can talk to him anytime. Right now I want to talk to you." He winked flirtatiously. "Do you have a band aid, gorgeous? Because I scraped my knee when I fell for you."

Kassedy rolled her eyes. "Do you get many girls with that line?"

"Tons. But you're the only one I care about."

She scoffed. "I don't even know your name."

He smirked. "That can be easily fixed. The name's Leo, Leo Valdez. What's yours?"

"Kassedy Lopez."

"Pretty name for a pretty girl."

"Okay, first off, those are the cheesiest pickup lines ever. Second, do you need anything? Or are you just here to annoy me?"

He chuckled. "I actually do need something. I need your help with a project."  
>Kassedy stared at him. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but judging by the tool belt and the fact that you're covered in oil and grease, you're a son of Hephaestus. Couldn't you ask one of your siblings?"<p>

"There's the problem. All of my siblings are have big hands. Except for Harley, but he's in Tennessee with his family. I need somebody exceptionally small hands, and it just so happens that you fit that description perfectly."

She raised an eyebrow. "Do you know how much you sound like a stalker? I haven't even seen you until five minutes ago."

His blushed for a moment before regaining his composure. "Maybe you haven't noticed me, but I've noticed you. A daughter of Poseidon is hard to miss."

He grinned cheekily at her. "It also helps that you're drop dead gorgeous. So, will you help me?"

Kassedy weighed her options. She could stay in her cabin, bored out of her mind, or she could help the annoying elf with his stupid project.

She sighed. "What kind of project are you building, exactly?"

"A smoke machine. It'll be fun, please?"

"Whatever."

Leo smiled. "Great! Now follow me."

He took hold of her wrist and led her outside of the cabin. They walked into the forest for a while before finally reaching a small building in a clearing.

Kassedy looked at it cautiously. "Where are we?"

"Bunker 9," he said cheerfully. His face turned grave for a second. "You can't tell anyone about this, alright?"

She nodded. His expression went back to normal. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

They went inside of the building. It had shiny metal walls, making the temperature almost unbearably hot. Tiny machines were scattered everywhere. A giant bronze box stood in the center.

Leo approached it. "This, Kass, is a smoke machine."

She glared at him. "Don't call me Kass."

He ignored her. "All you have to do is reach on the inside of it and turn the knob."

"How will I know which knob to turn?"

He shrugged. "You'll feel it."

She stood next to Leo and tentatively put her hand inside the box. She felt around until she found what she thought was a knob. She turned it, and removed her hand.

"I'm do-" she started to say, when the machine started making low growling noises.

Leo's face paled. "Oh, this is bad. Real bad. We've got to get out of here!" He grabbed her shoulder and took off running. They barely made it out before a loud explosion went off inside the bunker.

Leo sat down, panting. "Kassedy Lopez, you owe me a smoke machine."

She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"You know how you can make it up to me?"

"How?"'

"Like this." He quickly pecked her lips.

Kassedy's jaw dropped. "Why you cheeky little-" she yelled, but he had already disappeared.

**I feel like this one is bad. I hope you it wasn't too terrible. Remember to review and request!**

**-TheDiaryOfJane**


	6. One-Shot for NicoIsAwesome

**This is a Nico one-shot for NicoIsAwesome. I'm sorry if it's a little late, I've been super busy because of Christmas. I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan…**

Nico was livid. It was almost Christmas, and instead of enjoying the snow and drinking hot chocolate, his father had sent him to New Delhi to find a magical sari. Not that he had anything against India, but he did _not_ want to be stuck in an overcrowded market when he could be opening presents (though he doubted he would be given any).

He sighed. There were vendors everywhere, shouting in Hindi and waving around various types of food. He had no idea how he was supposed to find _anything,_ let alone the specific kind of sari that Hades wanted.

Nico then noticed a crowd of people surrounding what seemed to be a small platform. Loud music blared from a boom box. _I might a_s _well check it out, _he thought.

He pushed past everyone and made his way to the front. Three young girls in baggy cropped shirts and swishy pants were dancing on the makeshift stage. They were all beautiful, but the girl in the middle caught his eye.

Her shiny black hair fell in waves across her face. Her tan skin and slender waist were complemented by her purple clothes. She moved gracefully, swaying her hips in perfect circles. She was gorgeous.

The girl saw Nico staring at her and smiled, revealing perfect white teeth. She danced for what seemed like ages, until the music finally faded out.

The three dancers bowed while the whole crowd cheered, clapping and whistling wildly. A few of them placed money into a cardboard box at the foot of the stage.

The girl in the middle approached Nico. "You speak English, yes?" she asked, a Hindi accent evident in her voice.

He blinked. "Uh, yeah."

She grinned. "I'm Vidya. I noticed you watching our performance. Did you like it?"

Nico blushed, a rare occurrence for him. "It was amazing. Um, I'm Nico, by the way."

"It is nice to meet you. Have you ever been here before?"

He shook his head. "N-no, it's my first time."

Vidya's eyes sparkled. "I do not have another performance for half an hour. I could show you around."

"That would be great, actually."

_Maybe India wouldn't be so bad after all._

_**NOTICE:**_

**Y'all are totally free to request, but I won't be able to start working on your one-shots until January 7****th****. Sorry! **

**Also, to anonymous, I need a bit more information in order to write your request. Thanks!**

**Happy 2015 guys! Remember to smile **

**-TheDiaryOfJane**


End file.
